


drop that shy emotion

by origicat (kopycat_101)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bondage, But Nathaniel quickly gets Very Much Into It, Cock Slut, College, Consentacles, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Lap Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Realism, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Slash, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, the consent could be a hint dubious at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/origicat
Summary: “Sex God ready to help you live your fantasies!”For shits and giggles, Nathaniel clicks on the obvious scam. Maybe he can find a way to screenshot the pretty man in a better photo to reverse image search later. It’s obvious the site stole some poor model’s Instagram selfie to reel in suckers.His screen flashes a bright, blinding light. Nathaniel closes his eyes with a hiss. When he opens them, there’s a man that just…appearsin his room. Like, a whole-ass person.Nathaniel jokingly clicks on an ad for a Sex God. Turns out, an actual Sex God named Marc appears in his room, apparently willing to make his fantasies a reality. Nathaniel is half-convinced he fell asleep during a marathon…until tentacles start getting involved.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	drop that shy emotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a very specific AU with a specific set of kinks involved, all written because of some people. They know who they are. They know.

* * *

Nathaniel was minding his business. He was watching anime through illegal means, as is typical for poor art school students. Just another Saturday night, as any other Saturday night is like for a nerdy and introverted bachelor like him.

An ad pops up when he tries to click on the next episode of his favorite raunchy anime. It depicts a very pretty, shirtless twink with gorgeous green eyes and messy black hair. The headline in cursive green script says, “ _Sex God ready to help you live your fantasies!_ ”

For shits and giggles, Nathaniel clicks on the obvious scam. Maybe he can find a way to screenshot the pretty man in a better photo to reverse image search later. It’s obvious the site stole some poor model’s Instagram selfie to reel in suckers.

His screen flashes a bright, blinding light. Nathaniel closes his eyes with a hiss. When he opens them, there’s a man that just… _appears_ in his room. Like, a whole-ass person. Just standing in the middle of his room.

Nathaniel gapes at the stranger. They’re a very pretty man, tall and tanned and svelte, with messy black hair and green eyes that all but glowed. A man who matched the one on the scam ad he’d clicked on.

“What the _fuck_?!” Nathaniel crows, all but throwing himself off his bed to grapple with his bedside bureau. He quickly takes out his taser, pointing it shakily at the mystery man. “Wh-who are you?!”

The man smiles back at him beatifically, all charming, toothpaste-white teeth bright against his tanned skin. “Hello! I’m so glad you answered my message! Everyone was seemingly avoiding it, and I was getting quite discouraged. And, admittedly, a little bored.”

What the fuck. This cannot be real. “Are you…a…a Sex God?” Nathaniel asks slowly.

“Yes! Yes, I am. It’s very nice to meet you,” the man—God?—clasps his hands in front of himself. The other was quite naked, minus some golden jewelry and a black-and-white skirt? Robe? Toga?

“This can’t be real,” Nathaniel mutters to himself, running his opposite hand through his red hair. “This _can’t_. This is some quality anime bullshit, and I obviously fell asleep through my marathon.”

“Oh, I’m very real,” the man says teasingly, hips swaying as he slowly steps forwards. The redhead tries to level his taser at the other, but he’s trembling, and the plastic feels slick in his sweaty palms. “I’m so sorry for not introducing myself. I have a very long and complicated name and title for a mortal to comprehend, but you can just call me…Hm. Marc. That will do. And your name, darling?”

“D-Don’t step any closer to me,” Nathaniel says breathlessly, panicked and aroused and confused.

The man—Marc—just gives him a soft and sweet look. “It’s alright. There’s no need to feel afraid, darling. I’m just here to help you,” the God(?) says, voice a sweet croon. Without fear, he reaches out and gently takes Nathaniel’s wrist, the one with the taser still in it. The man’s eyes flash bright, glowing, for a moment. And then he smiles. “Ah, so that’s your fantasy. Very well.”

Tentacles start to rise up from the floor of Nathaniel’s bedroom. He gasps and drops his taser from pure shock.

“Wh-what the hell?!” he yelps, face warm and sweaty as he looks around him at the slew of tentacles. “This—this can’t be—Holy shit, this is like something out of a hentai.”

“Well, this is _your_ fantasy. I’m just here to make your secret fantasies come true,” the Sex God says, slowly. He raises a brow as he looks around them. “Though this is…an _interesting_ one. Never seen it before.”

“Um. I, uh…I can…explain?” Nathaniel squeaks, mortified beyond belief.

“No, no, no need to explain to me. I won’t judge you,” Marc says lightly, teasing, with a crooked grin. Nathaniel still feels judged. “Anyways, I don’t think I got your name? What should I be calling you, darling?”

“N-Nathaniel…” the redhead breathes, because he might as well. This is all fucking wild anyways. What’s him giving his name going to do to make things worse…?

“Very well, Nathaniel. If this is your secret fantasy, I aim to please,” the other says with a wink. Nathaniel tries to smile back, still incredibly confused and mortified.

“C-Could we maybe, um, do this another day…?” the redhead starts tentatively.

Marc blinks down at him, before giving an awkward laugh, his charming persona finally breaking as he hunches down bashfully. “Ah, about that. Um…I can’t stop it…until the fantasy is…complete.”

“ _What_?!” Nathaniel exclaims, very much in a panic.

“I’m a Sex God, yes. But, um, I’m actually still rather inexperienced in some regards,” Marc starts nervously, retracting his hand to shyly poke both his fingers together. “It’s why I decided to place an ad in the human realm through the ‘internet’. I saw other services were doing it and were popular. I’d thought if I could get enough humans to respond and grant wishes to, I’d learn how to control my powers better?”

Nathaniel feels faint and shaky. “Am I going to die? I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

The inexperienced God’s eyes widen. “Oh! Oh, no no no! You can’t die! Unless that’s part of your fantasy? I’d be concerned if it was, but—”

And then the tentacles—which had been rather dormant by now, to the point Nathaniel had completely forgotten about them— finally start to move. They start wrapping around the redhead’s limbs, and he squeaks and jolts, cock already stirring in his sweatpants.

“So. H-How do they act?” Nathaniel asks nervously, feeling his entire body go as tense as a bowstring. “L-Like gentle, or—or rough?”

“Um…Those aspects are based on the individual’s fantasy, so I don’t know,” the other admits sheepishly.

Nathaniel licks his sandpaper-dry lips. Well, shit. Considering the type of hentai he watches, he can make a solid guess as to how this is going to go.

The redhead watches the tentacles, heart beating out of his chest all the while, trying to keep his breath steady and even so he doesn’t panic even further. It starts gentle enough, the tentacles wrapping around different parts of him as they hold him in place. A few start to squirm in under his clothing, slithering up his shirt, up his sweats’ legs, cool to the touch and making him shiver. One trails a tip down the arch of his neck sensually, like the caress of a lover’s tongue. A bold one slips under his waistband, slithering over the tent of his erection.

Marc stands back and watches all the while, green eyes intent, looking fascinated at the process. Nathaniel bites his lip, face aflame with shame and arousal and excitement. He’d always liked the thought of being watched, and this gorgeous specimen of a man—a literal God—watching him makes his heart race and his cock twitch.

And then the tentacles start literally ripping his clothes off his body. Nathaniel gasps at the shock of cool air meeting his bare, warm skin, as the tentacles go wild in ridding him of his clothing. His cock springs out, hardened and leaking, finally free of its confines. A tentacle wraps around his cock with little pause, cool and wet and slimy against the warm and throbbing member. Nathaniel can’t help but gasp and moan, bucking his hips from the sensation.

The redhead is incredibly embarrassed and incredibly turned on. Another appendage uses its tip to start rubbing at one of his nipples until the nub is hardened and red, and Nathaniel lets out a little whimper that turns into a keen when his nipple gets twisted the same time his dick gets pumped in a hard stroke. “F-Fuuuck,” he gasps, blinking his eyes furiously and listing his gaze back up to see Marc’s reaction.

Marc is staring back, emerald eyes wide and attentive, all but drinking Nathaniel up with his gaze. A blush is on the other’s tanned cheeks, and he bites at his plump bottom lip, very obviously affected by the scene Nathaniel makes. It just makes Nathaniel feel even sluttier, and strangely pleased.

The tentacles are slimy, but it feels like they somehow get even slimier. Goo starts to trail down from Nathaniel’s cock to mix with his precum as he’s jacked off. Another tentacle slathers his balls with wetness, before starting to fondle them. He feels a slippery wetness start to drip down his ass, a tentacle tip sliding and rubbing down between his ass crack. The redhead trembles at the different sensations happening all over his body, the contrast between the cool liquid against his burning skin, like he’s being lubed up all over.

The thicker and larger tentacles—the ones holding his limbs—start to move. Nathaniel feels like a ragdoll or a puppet, strung up and put into position. The tentacles wrap him up and force him to bend over, two of them spreading his legs wide open. Nathaniel’s hole flutters and he pants, knowing how he must look, knowing what’s going to come next.

He feels the tip of another appendage tease at his entrance, wet and only as thick as a finger, like he’s being opened up by an attentive lover. He gasps, back arching and straining against his restraints. “ _Ahn_!”

Panting and a little delirious, he looks up to see Marc’s reaction. Sees the young God with a pink face, palming himself over his robe, emerald eyes darkened in lust. And then the mortal cums then and there.

“A-Ah…! _Fuck_!” he gasps, hips jerking as his cock pulses. His ass clenches around the tentacle still in him, moaning as it fucks in and out of him in a steady pace, feeling like he’s filled up with two fingers.

The redhead goes limp as he pants, the tentacles holding him up like a sturdy harness. The appendages don’t stop in their ministrations, still working away at him, opening up his ass and stroking his quivering cock and fondling his balls and rubbing his nipples. Nathaniel finds himself whimpering from the pleasure-pain of overstimulation, grateful he didn’t have to keep himself standing. He felt so shaky, he would collapse right to the floor if he had to use his legs, he’s sure.

“Fuck…It feels so _good_ ,” he whimpers, shivering all over. He looks back up at Marc, who has his hand slipped under the cloth of his skirt.

The Sex God smiles at him, crooked and excited. “I’m—hah—I’m learning quite a bit about you through this, Nathaniel. You’re very unique.”

“Th…thanks,” the mortal pants out, blinking his eyes furiously so he could give proper attention to the God. “How…How much longer…?”

“That depends. How long and involved do your fantasies tend to be?” Marc asks back teasingly.

“ _Very_ ,” he gets out in response, letting out a low moan as the tentacle thickens and pumps into his ass. It must be at _least_ three fingers width, now, if not four. “V-Very involved and detailed. I-I’m an artist, I— _mmn_ —I’m creative in my, _hah_ , my daydreams.”

The tanned man smiles back at him, wide and toothy. “Then, there’s your answer, darling Nathaniel. You’re not done until you’d normally say you’re done.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nathaniel states with feeling.

“Sure looks like it,” Marc responds cheerily.

There isn’t any more time left for chit-chatting with the God, because the tentacles once more decide to make Nathaniel’s life exceedingly more difficult and horny. The redhead is repositioned again, fully facing Marc, arms forced and bound behind his back. He’d be kneeling if he wasn’t suspended off the floor, but he’s made to sit like he is, knees spread wide in the air.

Oh. He’s being placed perfectly to put on a show, isn’t he? “Fuck, this is so hot,” slips from his lips in a whisper, the God definitely hearing because Marc smirks in response.

And then a thick tentacle drills into his hole, his ass swallowing it like it was made for it. Nathaniel’s ensuing moan of pleasure is loud enough to rattle his window.

He doesn’t last long with the thick appendage filling him up and fucking into him so well, every movement dragged across his prostate. He tries to move—whether towards or away, he’s not sure—his hips stuttering while he gets fucked without pause. He cums the second time with a drawn-out moan that’s half a gasp for air, splattering his torso with his own seed.

The appendage in him blessedly stops pounding into him, just settling inside his guts, the end still pressing tight against his prostate all the while. Nathaniel whimpers as he comes down from his high, a tentacle lovingly milking the cum from his cock.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Marc whispers, something awed and excited and heated. Nathaniel blinks his eyes and looks up to see the others’ expression. The God pants out a laugh, nudging the front of his skirt down to pull out his cock. It’s already long and hard in the other’s grip as he lazily circles the flushed and pink head with a thumb. Damn, did he have a gorgeous cock. “This isn’t done, is it? Something’s missing.”

Nathaniel blinks his eyes once more, mind trying to reboot. Something…missing?

The tentacles slide across his body. Two small ones start to tease and pinch his nipples. The one that milked his cock starts back up again, pumping him. And then a tentacle nears his face, tracing his bottom lip seductively, and Nathaniel finds himself gulping thickly.

Oh. Oh, that’s what…

His brain functions promptly fizzle out as the thick appendage in his ass drags out until the tip was barely in his hole, before ramming into him. The redhead gasps, giving a sharp, “A- _Ah_!”, back arching.

And then a tentacle slides into his mouth as his ass gets pounded hard and fast. It’s all he can do to not choke from the pleasure and suddenness of the slimy intrusion forcing itself down his throat. Thank heavens he doesn’t have a gag reflex, at least.

The man whines, trying to breath steadily through his nose, as his entire body is used and abused. There’s so many sensations fighting for dominance, all his nerve endings feeling like they’re on fire. His nipples are being pinched and twisted until they’re raw, his balls are being squeezed and fondled, his cock pumped by a thrashing tentacle. He’s soon moaning wildly around the tentacle full-on face fucking him while he gets his ass pounded, finding himself writhing and trying to fight his arms being tied behind him and his legs being kept spread wide.

Fuck, he must look like such a little slut, being taken like this. He finds himself blinking away tears, eyes wandering and connecting with the gorgeous specimen of a man in front of him, just standing and watching. Dark green eyes intent and teeth bared in a possessive grin as Marc fucks into his fist while watching Nathaniel moan and shake and unravel before him.

“You look _delectable_ , Nathaniel,” Marc says loud enough through the volume of Nathaniel’s moans, and it’s enough to tip him over the edge, finally overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure. The redhead all but whites out when he comes for a third time.

* * *

The young God watches as the mortal unravels before him.

It’s an amazing sight, truly. The sheer ecstasy, the way the man’s body bends, his muscles contracting. The contrast of the dark and slimy tentacles against his fair and freckled skin as they slide and hold and tug across the body. The way Nathaniel’s blissed out gaze met his, only a blue ring around the blown-out pupils. The way his words helped tip the other over the edge of pleasure he was teetering on, until the man _screamed_.

Mortals were so very fascinating…Or maybe it was just this one mortal in particular.

He’s never been more pleased that Nathaniel was the first one to answer his ad. He’s so incredibly unique and creative, and the way his entire face goes red and hides his freckles is very cute. And those sounds he makes when he’s being teased and stroked and pleasured? Music to the God’s ears.

The God steps forwards, perching himself on the edge of Nathaniel’s bed to watch him go boneless, eyes glazed over with pleasure. The redhead whimpers when the tentacle slides out of his mouth, his voice raspy, no doubt from the intrusion and the loudness of his cries.

“Maybe we should do this more often,” Marc jokes lightly, still idly pleasuring himself all the while. He’d already came once, but to a God like him, one orgasm is barely anything. Then again, Nathaniel seemed quite talented for a mortal man, being able to last for as long as he has and have three consecutive orgasms…

The redhead is sobbing and moaning and drooling all the while, still overwhelmed from the pleasure of having his two holes filled and finished with his third orgasm. The tentacle that’s buried in him slowly retracts, and the man gives a little whining sob at the loss. Adorable.

The tentacles hold the mortal suspended in place for a minute longer, before they move to place Nathaniel down on the bed. More specifically, right on Marc’s lap. Amused, the young God opens his arms to take the mortal in them, cradling the man as he collapses bonelessly against Marc. Then, the tentacles retract into the ground, finally disappearing as the fantasy ends.

The young God hums, idly stroking a hand through the other’s flame-bright locks. What pretty hair this human has. If Marc remembers his facts of the mortal world correctly, red hair is very rare for them. Incredibly unique, just like Nathaniel.

Nathaniel seems to have enough thought process to cuddle into Marc, giving a pleased hum. The Sex God finds a smile curling on his lips.

“That was quite the show. Did you enjoy it?” he croons. All he gets in response is a hum, the man nosing at his neck. Marc gives a low chuckle, sliding his hand from the other’s hair down to the middle of his back. Nathaniel whines, disappointed. “Forgive me, but I’m a bit curious…”

Marc trails off, the hand holding Nathaniel’s hip migrating to the other’s round ass. Marc takes a handful and squeezes, enjoying the weight and smoothness of the flesh. Nathaniel squeaks. “Very nice,” he praises, before moving his fingers. He carefully pokes at the other’s hole, managing to slip three fingers in easily without resistance. “Wow, you’re _gaping_. Those tentacles really did a number on you, didn’t they?”

Nathaniel simply whines in response. Marc chuckles, cooing, “Awww, did your brains get fucked out, darling? Makes sense, after what I just saw. How raunchy.” Nathaniel mumbles something against him. “Hm? What was that? Speak up, Nathaniel, I can’t hear you.”

“M-More,” the mortal whispers against his neck.

Marc finds himself smiling widely, a zing of excitement shooting down his spine. “Oh? You really want more, after all _that_ …? You’ve got a lot of stamina, for someone so small. Or perhaps you’re just a bit of a cumslut, hm…?” Nathaniel moans against his neck, before pressing his lips against it in a deliberate kiss. The God chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The Sex God hums a little tune as he casually starts to finger Nathaniel. “Hmmmm, I think I could just slip myself right in. Would you like that? Getting fucked by a cock after all those tentacles? I’m sure you don’t mind overstimulation, since you were fucked through three orgasms straight.”

Nathaniel answers by biting his neck, soothing the motion with the flat of his tongue. Marc lets out a shaky breath, finding himself incredible excited at the prospect, in more ways than one.

“Well, I’m happy to please,” he croons, easily picking up Nathaniel using his God’s strength to re-arrange him a bit. He holds the redhead up in one arm while he readies his cock, lining it up to the others’ entrance. “Just relax and let me do all the work, darling.”

He carefully lowers Nathaniel onto his cock, the mortal giving a whine and clutching at his shoulders at the slow slide of it, of sheathing Marc’s member. “I hope you enjoy the cock of a Sex God, darling,” he says sweetly, kissing the crown of the other’s head and waiting for him to adjust. “How’s it feel?”

“S’big,” Nathaniel slurs against his neck.

“If you hadn’t been loosened before, it might not have fit,” Marc grins, just a bit cocky and smug. “It feels like a perfect fit to me. You’re so warm and tight around my cock. You’re the perfect little cock sleeve, Nathaniel.”

The mortal whines against his throat, his hole fluttering around Marc’s member. “A-Am I?”

“Mhm. And you put on such a wonderful show, as well,” the Sex God praises warmly, words dripping like honey from his tongue as he thrusts into the redhead. “It was incredible to watch you. I could barely hold myself back from joining in on your little fantasy.”

“O-oh _fuck_ ,” Nathaniel whimpers, hips jerking slightly and nails digging into Marc’s shoulders.

“Would you have liked that, Nathaniel?” he asks casually, speeding up his pace. “Would you want me to step in during your fantasy and touch you like those tentacles? You wouldn’t be able to escape their grasp if I’d wanted to do it. I could’ve done _anything_ to you.”

The mortal moans lowly. Marc tightens his hold on the other’s soft hips, arms flexing as he lifts Nathaniel and spears him down onto his cock with each thrust. Nathaniel _screams_ in pleasure, back arching beautifully and hands scrabbling down his shoulders.

“What if I’d been the one to pump your cock? Or grab you by the hair to thrust my hard cock down your throat?” he asks heatedly, bouncing the shorter man on his throbbing member.

“Y-yes! Hah—fuck, _yes_!” the redhead gasps, his hard cock bouncing and leaking against his flat stomach while Marc pounds into him.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Spread out and fucked like a little slut, and had me have my way with you, when you’re drooling and sloppy and covered in your own cum?”

“M- _Maaaarc_ ,” Nathaniel wails, greedy hole tightening like a vice around Marc’s thick cock and splattering both their torsos with his hot seed.

The Sex God keeps spearing the other on his member before finally cresting his own orgasm, burying himself deep as he lets out a guttural groan, filling Nathaniel’s hole with his seed. Nathaniel lets out a breathy moan at the sensation, collapsing against Marc’s chest when he finally settles the other down on his lap.

Marc is hazy with pleasure, but he has enough wherewithal to lay down on the bed and settle Nathaniel down with him to rest. He threads a hand through the other’s gorgeous hair, soothing, murmuring little praises and soothing nothings into the mortal’s ear.

* * *

They stay like that, collapsed and embracing one another. Nathaniel’s head feels like its filled with cotton, and he’s pretty sure he’s lost all ability to speak.

Marc is petting his hair and saying soothing things in his ear, hugging him to his chest. It’s very nice. Nathaniel lets himself melt and cuddle into the man.

“Ah…This wasn’t exactly the best first meeting,” Marc finally admits, after about fifteen minutes.

Nathaniel hums questioningly, blinking up at the other. The tanned man has a sheepish smile on his face.

“Well, I originally wanted to get some practice in with multiple partners. But…But you were _very_ interesting, Nathaniel. Can I…Can I keep practicing with you? I’ll of course take you to dinner first. I wouldn’t want to be even ruder than I am.”

Nathaniel is a little stunned, but he has just enough brain capacity to give Marc a tired thumbs up and a, “yeah.”

The young God beams as bright as the sun, emerald eyes shining. He looks like an excited puppy like this. “Really? Oh, thank you! You’re so amazing…!”

Marc cuddles Nathaniel like he’s some sort of plush doll. The redhead finds himself whimpering as their bodies shift, Marc’s cock still buried in his ass.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll pull out and clean you up—”

Nathaniel quickly grabs onto his arm, shaking his head. He looks up into the God’s face, which has an expression of surprise there.

“You—You don’t want me to?” Another shake of Nathaniel’s head. Marc’s expression turns into one of amusement, as he asks, “Do you…want to keep cuddling…? Or do you want something else?”

“More,” Nathaniel barely manages to rasp out.

The Sex God looks down at him with gleaming emerald eyes and an excited smile. “Oh. Oh, I can give you more. How about another load, darling?”

Fuck yeah.

* * *

“—Anyways, I ended up coming, like, five whole times. By then, my body was literally incapable of going on any longer, and I passed out. We decided to get dinner the next day, a whole wine-and-dine deal. And that’s how me and Marc got together,” Nathaniel ends his story with a set of jazz hands. His heavily edited story that doesn’t mention his boyfriend being a Sex God, or the real tentacles being a Thing, because like _hell_ will anyone believe him.

The rest of his friends just stare back at him, with various levels of shock and awe, but mostly horrified awe. Except for his boyfriend himself, who looks ridiculously amused at the entire ordeal.

Alix has an expression of pure disgust etched on her face as she states, “Ew. I did _not_ need to hear all that. That’s as Cursed as finding out Jalil knows what jacking off is.”

The redhead finds himself sputtering. “I picked truth! I can’t lie during truth or dare…!”

“Sure, but you didn’t need to get into the gritty details of it, either,” Marinette points out logically, though her cheeks were pink and she shifted in her seat, obviously very much aroused by the tale. Marc just smirks as he lounges, wrapping an arm around Nathaniel’s shoulders.

“This was a mistake,” Alix deadpans.

“Hey! Don’t say that about my boyfriend!” Nathaniel says, offended, clutching said boyfriend’s hand.

“Not that. It was playing truth or dare,” his best friend elaborates, sounding dead inside. The others laugh at the delivery.

Nathaniel ignores that. Next to him, Marc giggles into Nathaniel’s shoulder. The redhead rolls his eyes and says, “Anyways. Alix, truth or dare?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised at the lack of porn involving tentacles in this fandom. Not sure what it says about me that I happen to be one of the people that decided to write it. Shame? I lost that in the horny war.
> 
> Title from Sex God by The Brand New Heavies


End file.
